Harumi's Story
by BookReader and AnimeWatcher
Summary: Akihisa Yoshii has a younger fraternal twin sister by 5 minutes named Harumi, she is best friends with Mizuki Himeji, and Minami Shimada, but is also friends with Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Yūji Sakamoto, and Kouta Tsuchiya. (I'm horrible at summary's so I'm gonna stop there :P)
1. Episode 1

Harumi's Story

Chapter 1: Idiots, Classes and the Summoner Test War

_Welcome to Fumizuki Academy, a prep school implementing the world's finest and most unique systems. One such system is the Summoner Test War. A battle between classes utilizing avatar's realized using state-of-the-art technology, another is classroom equipment based on the student's performance. At the end of their first year they take a placement test, based on the results they are divided into 6 levels, the highest class A to the lowest class F._

Harumi's POV

"I need to go grocery shopping again, all we have left is some ramen noodles, I'll make a stop at the store on my way home" I thought staring at the cupboards.

Sorry I should tell you a little about myself I'm Harumi Yoshii, age 17, I have long light brown and pink mixed at the top and it fades into dark purple hair, blue eyes, I'm 5' 1" (5 feet 1 inch), and have a figure like my friend Himeji but a little curvier and a bigger bust. I'm a mix between my sister and brother, like my sister I'm smart, but I'm also good at cooking like my brother. Now that that's all over with I should get back to what I'm doing.

I get up from where I'm sitting and go to Akihisa's room, "Akihisa, I'm going to leave a bit early today, so you need to get up on your own, also remember today's the first day of school" all I get in reply is a muffled groan. I sigh as I shut his door to go and get my school bag, slip on my shoes to leave.

* * *

As I walk towards the school I see Ironman standing in front of the school's name sign, "Ah I didn't expect anyone to be here this early but anyway here's your replacement test result" Mr. Nishimura or more commonly known as Ironman said. "Oh, uh thank you Mr. Nishimura" I thank him as I open the envelope.

"I have to say I'm not surprised by the grade you got, after all you do take after your sister" He says while I stare at the piece of paper.

"Mr. Nishimura"

"Yes"

"Is it possible to tell me what Akihisa got for his test?"

"Well the fact that you're family, and as long as you don't tell your brother, Yoshii got into class F Harumi"

"Oh, um… Mr. Nishimura is it possible to transfer into a different class?"

"Hm if I remember correctly yes it is possible to transfer to a class below you," I started to smile a little bit "but" Mr. Nishimura continues "it must be approved by both the principal and the teacher of that class".

"Oh, um Mr. Nishimura", "Yes", "Do you by any chance know if the principal is here yet?", "I believe she is in her office, and Mr. Fukuhara is here also", "Thank you Mr. Nishimura" I shout as I take off running towards the school.

* * *

I knock on the principal's door, "Come in, Miss Yoshii, why are you visiting me this early in the school year".

"I wanted to ask if I could transfer from class A to class F"

"Why may I ask do you want to transfer from the highest class to the lowest? Also what makes you think I would?"

"It's because I want to be with my brother, and I know that isn't the best reason but please if I'm in class F I could try and help some of them with their school"

"Hm… If Mr. Fukuhara agrees you may, and if he does just tell Ms. Takahashi and she will sort it all out" the principal agreed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you" I shout as I again run off.

* * *

"I got permission to transfer to class F, WOOHOO" On the inside I'm like a kid that has ADHD, that just got a major sugar high, but on the outside I'm walking through the halls calmly, well if you can call calmly fast-walking and finger's twitching then yeah completely calm.

I'm walking to class F, when I glance out the window to see Akihisa running towards the school "Why didn't I wake him up earlier, oh right I just had to leave a hour before school started" I took out my phone to check the time _**7:56 am**_ I sigh class was just about to start "I really need to remind him to put a alarm clock on next time I need to leave early" and I started to run off to class.

* * *

I stop next to class F's door panting "I need to exercise more" I stand up straight and sigh "I'm sighing a lot lately" I go into the classroom after opening the door and I shut it. Mr. Fukuhara already informed me that there were no assigned seats so I took a seat or should I say mat in the back of the classroom next to Yūji.

The door opened and Akihisa came in complaining about the classroom and I started to look around other than Yūji, and Akihisa there was Minami, Kouta, and Hideyoshi but it looked like someone wasn't here yet. I look up to see that Minami punch my brother and Kouta try and see up Minami's skirt.

"Almost, I can almost see it come on, almost there" I hear Kouta mumble. "I grew up in Germany it's not my fault I can't read that stupid language" Minami defended herself "Ya know Minami I can help you with that" I said as Hideyoshi came over.

"Really you would do that?" Minami asked

"Yeah I mean I'm not an expert or anything but I could try"

"Oh thank you Harumi"

"Harumi you're in class F to?" my brother asked in confusion, "Yep, though I am surprised you didn't see me earlier", "No he was too busy complaining to notice anything" Minami said.

"Yeah well if we only get two girls in our class I'm glad it's you two Hideyoshi, Harumi" Aki said "Thanks' but I'm a guy" Hideyoshi deadpanned "I'm the other girl you idiot" Minami said. "You just don't get it girls are sweet, nice, and have a way to make you feel good about yourself, someone who's loud, scary, and doesn't even **have any boob's,** **is breaking my spine in half and please stooooop"** Aki said the last part is pain, while Kouta was again trying to see up Minami's skirt.

"You know Aki you kinda deserve that… scratch that you do deserve that" I told him while I walked over by them and hit Kouta on the head "and Kouta deserves that for looking up a girls skirt." I continued "owwww" Kouta whined. I looked over when I heard the door slide open which is quite a feat over all this whining.

Himeji walked in "Hello, I'm sorry for being late I was at the nurses office it took longer than expected" she apologized "Himeji!" I shouted and waved "Himeji?!" Aki said "Harumi, Yoshii!" she waved back and walked over to us, she stared at Aki and Minami. "That look's painful", "Yeah it does but Aki deserves it Himeji" I replied to her, "I'm so glad Harumi and I aren't the only girl's in class" Minami said relived.

"Yeah and seat's aren't assigned so you can sit wherever you want" Aki told her, "Is this one taken?" she pointed at the one next to Aki. "No, no it's all yours" Aki said. We all went back to our seats while Aki, Himeji, and Yūji were talking I dug around my bag for some card's I packed, when I looked up Aki and Yūji were heading out "Hey Himeji, do you want to play cards?" I asked "Sure, do you think Minami, Kouta, or Hideyoshi want to play?", "I don't know but let's go and ask them" I replied "Okay".

And that's how you find us playing cards when Yūji came in and started to say/mildly shout "Listen up guys, as class representative I got an idea, we need to challenge class E to a summoner test war!", the whole class erupted with whispers and shout's of disbelief most coming from our table "You're kidding" Hideyoshi, "A Summoner Test War, that would be suicide" and that's Minami, "Alright guys I can't be the only one that's sick and tired of this crappy classroom" Yūji started, and shouts of "WE ARE" came from the majority of the classroom. "All we gotta do is win a couple wars and class A's stuff will be ours" he continued and more shouts of "YHEA" were heard, "and what they fail to realize is that we have nothing to lose", and at that point only sounds of confusion were heard.

"And you can't forget we have this guy" Yūji pointed at Akihisa everybody even Aki had a confused face on except Yūji "most people forget that he's a probationary student" and at that whisper's of excitement, and disbelief spread across the entire room, "Man Yūji's on a roll right now" I thought "Is a probationary student special?" Himeji asked "Yep not just anyone can become a probationary student, it's like special treatment for someone who's not good at academic's and doesn't have any real motivation" Yūji replied, "It's basically a fancy term for stupid" Hideyoshi said "Yeah pretty much, it's only for people who are completely useless" Minami told Himeji.

"Oh he really is special" Himeji said, "Technically Aki isn't really useless he can cook pretty awesome" I told them. "AH, I'd crawl under the rug if we had one" Aki said in embarrassment "If we win a Summoner Test War we can have a rug, and more so what do ya say guys are we gonna do it" Yūji said in determination, everybody started to shout out positive things.

"Awesome, so let's start out with challenging class E, Akihisa since you're the ambassador for class F you go and declare war for us" Yūji says "what, why me aren't war declaring messengers given hell for it" Aki mumbled to Yūji "Nah that stuff only happens in the movies" Yūji said dismissively "you're an important person they've got no choice but to respect you" he continued, "are you sure" Aki mumbled again "Listen to me this is really important man, only you can do this, I mean you wouldn't want to let everybody down would ya?" Aki only nodded in determination and walk out the door.

"He's going to be beaten up isn't he Yūji" I asked "I wouldn't put it passed them" he confirmed, "and it's only going to get worse the higher the class gets" I asked again "What do you think?", "I think I need to stock up on the first aid".

* * *

After the ST War was approved we were gathered in the classroom while Yūji was righting/drawing on a chalkboard telling us the strategy, "We'll use Mr. Hasegawa as the approving teacher, we'll need to get him on his way to class E before third period" Yūji started "Mr. Hasegawa? Does that mean the subject is gonna be math" Aki asked "That's great 'cause I'm like way good at math" Minami said.

"Yeah well use math Minami excels at it and Harumi is good at it" Yūji continued "Yeah I'm okay but Minami's the best in our class that I know of", "Awww, thanks Harumi" Minami said I just smiled in response, "Are you good at math Mizuki?" Minami asked "It's not my best, but I'm okay at it" she responded "Yay then maybe you, Harumi, and I can fight together" Minami said excited "Not exactly Minami our test scores are our Offensive power" I reminded her "And since I left before the test was over all my scores are zeros" Mizuki said in disappointment.

"But once the ST War starts you'll be able to take a Recovery Test" Yūji reminded us, "Oh yeah I forgot about that" I said "All right I'll do my best" Mizuki said in determination. Unknown to the class somebody was listening to them.

* * *

"Mr. Hasegawa has been secured" two guys say in perfect sync, "Alright everyone let's win this war!" Yūji said and shouts of "YEAH" was heard from everyone.

* * *

"Good grief for idiots they sure are cocky" class E's representative sighed "Alright guys get ready, let's teach F a lesson they'll never forget!" and shouts of "YEAH" were heard from class E.

* * *

"Minami Shimada prepared to fight!"

"Hideyoshi I'm participating as well!"

"Kouta Tsuchiya I'm doing this as well"

"I approve this war!" Mr. Hasegawa said and activated a Summoner Test War Field.

"I am Summoning my avatar, SUMMON" Minami started and Kouta and Hideyoshi followed by summoning theirs, though for some reason Hideyoshi's was more dramatic, and they started the fight.

* * *

"Yūji remind me again why I'm back here and not out fighting" I asked Yūji "You're here for backup in case of class E overwhelming us" Yūji said, I sighed and Yūji continued "Plus You and Himeji are our secret weapons", "Okay" I replied "Though in case if we are overwhelmed I want you to let Akihisa buy us some time until Himeji comes, I want to keep you skill's a secret as long as we can" Yūji said "Fine, fine I'll sit back and do nothing".

* * *

While class E, Yūji, and Akihisa talk I'm just sitting there playing with my cards when I heard my brother cry out in pain I glance up to see the table out of place and Aki with his avatar rolling around on the floor so I started to play solitaire. I look up again to see Mizuki win the Summoner Test War.

* * *

"Awesome that was amazing we couldn't have won if you were as stupid as the rest of us Himeji!" Aki said "Thanks Yoshii" Himeji said "Hey I take offence to that" I told him "Sorry If you and Himeji were as stupid as the rest of us, but you really didn't do anything during the war" Aki said, "Well Yūji told me to let Himeji handle it" I retaliated.

"That is true, I want to keep Harumi and Himeji's smart's secret so we can use that to our ability" Yūji responded, "Wait why are we talking when we should be exchanging our equipment with class E" Akihisa suddenly remembered

"Oh no we're not going to be exchanging anything, we'll stick with what we got, is that okay with you" Yūji started "or would you rather make the switch" he finished. "No way, you seriously think we would take your crap willingly" the class E representative said "What are you doing, I thought that's why we fought" Aki asked.

The door slid open "So has everything been worked out?" Yuuko Kinoshita asked "Why are you dressed like that Hideyoshi?" Aki asked "Aki you're an idiot if you think that's Hideyoshi" I told him "Yeah I'm right here, besides that's my twin sister" Hideyoshi said "And I'm older to, by like three minutes" Yuuko said as she walked over to us "I'm Yuuko Kinoshita, and as ambassador for class A, I herby challenge class F, we are officially challenging war on you losers" Yuuko continued.

"Why what we ever do to you?" Akihisa asked, "Don't think we'll take it easy on you either, we'll crush you mercilessly, you've been warned" Yuuko finished and walked out.

**A/N*Hi Alinthrada GamerGirl here so I hope you like this, this is one of the few stories I've written and the first I've put on here. Please review and if you see I did something wrong please tell me, and if I messed up on my Grammar/Spelling I'd appreciate a review on that as well. And please tell me what you think I could improve on. Also her uniform is on my polyvore account, and I have a link to my polyvore on my profile. See ya next time :P**

**Started: 2/21/14**

**Finished: 2/22/14**


	2. Episode 2

Harumi's Story

Chapter 2: Lilies, Roses, and Health and Physical Education

**(A/N* I don't own Baka and Test, or any of its character's I, however do own Harumi, and any other oc's I put in here.)**

Underline's mean thoughts

**Bold means in pain**

_**Bold and Italic's mean flashback's**_

_Italic's mean announcer/narrator/emphasis_

Harumi's POV

"Man, this super glue is awesome my desk is totally fixed now!" Aki said excitedly "Wow, will wonders never cease Yoshii got himself better glue" Hideyoshi deadpanned, "Well if we can't get better stuff, than what's the point of the ST War?" Aki asked "Oh I don't know, how about learning how to control your avatar?" I sarcastically asked him.

"Okay, remind me again why we didn't switch our stuff with the new stuff class E has!" Aki exploded at Yūji "First off the equipment class E has isn't new, it's just a bunch of wooden desks and chairs" I told Aki.

"Well it's better than these kindergarten tables they pulled out of the trash." Aki defended the last part by slamming his hand on his table, but what he didn't realize is that he glued his hand to his table.

I saw Hideyoshi pick up the glue and read it as I said. "You know you just glued your hand to the table Aki." he looked at his hand, stood up, put one foot on his table and tried to get his hand free but apparently he pulled to hard because, Aki lost his leverage and fell to the ground with his table falling on top of him.

"I don't get why you're making a big deal out of this anyway, it's not like you use it to study." Minami said "But I do use it!" Aki protested "I eat on it, I sleep on it, and I draw on it" he continued, "A table is a very important part of everyday life, even in school!" Aki finished.

"Sometimes, I wonder for your mental health Aki" I told him. "Go ahead and kiss those tables goodbye, with the way class A's declaring war on us, we'll be trading them in today" Yūji said. "He didn't say anything about upgrading or downgrading our equipment, he's got a plan" I thought. "Alright guy's, what do you say about checking out class A" Yuji said.

* * *

"Hmmm, so this is class A." I said, "Seems more like a 4 star hotel" Kouta said. "Whoa, look at that" Minami started "it's like a kitchen, they can eat out whenever they want!" she finished excitedly "Yeah, don't let them think you're wowed by this 'cause then they got ya" Aki said "just try and act casual like me" he added leaning his hand/table on the wall.

"Aki, you can't say that or, anything really when you've clearly stuffed your pockets full." I said while Minami was shaking with rage "She does that a lot when around him" I noted. "Oh my, what do we have here? Class F came for their beating early?" Yuuko sarcastically asked.

"Nah, just checking out our new equipment." Yūji said, at which I raised an eyebrow at "He doesn't really think that _we,_ _class F_ can win against class A." I was snapped back into attention when I heard "You really are a narcissist aren't you?" Yuuko asked.

"Wow, such a big word for a girl" Yūji retaliated "Excuse me?" Minami and I asked offended at the same time. "Nah, instead of a full blown war, I was thinking how about a rep duel." Yūji said, ignoring Minami, and I while shocking all of us at the same time. "Wow you're an idiot to" Yuuko stated "in what world could you ever beat our top student."

"Yeah well, you're looking like the bigger idiot," Yūji said "I mean you're picking on _the_ lowest class, in the _beginning_ of the _year_, while were _still_ recovering from our last war." He finished "He has a point" I mumbled to Minami, and Himeji. "We can do this now" Yuuko said a bit madly.

"Wait." Shouko Kirishima said "Hey Shouko" I waved she nodded in recognition. "I accept this duel is mine." she said "But Shouko!" Yuuko tried to protest, "Only, I have one condition, the loser must do one thing for the winner unconditionally." Shouko said as she walked up to Himeji "Sound's fair" Yūji said only for Shouko to say _"anything."_

"So this is the reason you're picking on class F." Yūji stated. "No, as class A it is our responsibility, to teach class F a lesson, for starting a war without even cracking open a book." Yuuko said. "Fine by me, the loser does anything the winner say's this should be an entertaining duel." Yūji said.

"It's not a duel," Yuuko started "it's six against six." She finished and at that point _everybody_ was shocked. "But Yuuko!" Shouko protested, "I'm sure our rep would emerge victorious. But this way some of our classmates will get some practice for upcoming wars." "Alright, I'll agree, but on a condition," Yūji started "What is it?" Yuuko and Shouko said at the same time "Class F get's to pick the subject's" he finished "Agreed" Shouko said.

* * *

I was getting lunch from my locker ({1}) when Shouko came up to me "Harumi, what are you doing Saturday?" she asked "Oh, uh I have to work" I said "If you don't mind me asking, why you want to know?" I asked confused "Somebody wanted to know." She stated before walking away leaving me standing there confused.

* * *

Shouko's POV

I walked into a secluded part of my classroom "So what did she say?" she asked "She has to work Saturday." I stated. "So, what about Sunday?" she asked again "I didn't ask." She sighed "Let me guess" she started "you didn't ask where she worked either." I nodded "You didn't ask me to ask her where she worked." I said looking around the classroom, "Shouko, what am I going to do? I'm acting like a fangirl of Hideyoshi's." I looked at her "Why don't you just ask her to go out with you after we win, and use the excuse of our condition when she asks why you asked her out Yuuko." I suggested to her "Maybe" Yuuko said thinking.

* * *

Harumi's POV

I was standing in line with Himeji on my right and Yūji on my left "Alright, time to start round one" Ms. Takahashi announced "Ugh why am I the round whore?" Hideyoshi asked "What are you talking about Hideyoshi, do you see anyone else around here as pretty as you" Aki asked "Aki you do know he's not a girl, right." I said but Aki was interrupted from answering by Ms. Takahashi saying "Will one person from each class come up."

_Round One_

Akaho Satou identical twin sister to Miho Satou walked up she was facing Minami and the subject was math. "Minami against Akaho Satou, hmm Minami could have easily gotten into class B with her math scores, but there was more kanji than numbers so no wonder she ended up in class F." I was snapped back into attention when I heard the computer announce _"Winner, Akaho Satou"._

_Round Two_

Miho Satou identical twin sister to Akaho Satou walked up as Yūji was encouraging Aki to do his best in the fight. "He's an idiot if he thinks' fighting with his left hand will actually make a difference." Aki was hit with the winning blow as Ms. Takahashi announced "Winner! Miho Satou.".

_Round Three_

As paramedics carried Aki away from the beating Minami gave him Kouta was called up to fight against Aiko Kudou, the subject was Phys Ed. Along with Health. "Oh, Kouta is so going to win this." I started to pay attention because I also knew that Kudou would probably play dirty and do something to either make Kouta nosebleed and/or make his perverted side come out and have Kouta not pay attention to the fight. I looked up just in time to see Kouta and my brother go back in nosebleeds.

"Aki!" I called and ran to where he was and I got there just before Minami and Himeji. "Aki, come on wake up!" I said a little panicked about how much blood he and Kouta were losing. Suddenly Kouta got up wiping the blood from his face as they started the match I could already tell Kouta was gonna win because I knew his score. They both summoned there avatar's and Kouta took her out in a single blow. "Winner! Kouta Tsuchiya". Class F roared in excitement.

_Round Four_

I was called up to fight against Yuuko Kinoshita, "Oh this is gonna be a tough match." I started to bite my lip "Have you decided on your subject?" Ms. Takahashi asked me "Yeah, Science please."

"Very well" Ms. Takahashi replied. "Summon!" I whispered while Yuuko mildly shouted "Summon!" and the fight began but our score levels were still fluctuating. We were hitting each other blow after blow, and our scores were getting lower and lower, until we hit each other at the same time! By that time we were panting and red in the face "It's a Tie!" Ms. Takahashi said a bit wide eyed and I don't blame her ties didn't happen that often.

"Good fight." I said still panting a bit to Yuuko and she smiled in return I felt my face get a little hotter "Am I blushing . . . Nah, I'm sure it's just from the fight." I thought as I walked back to where our group was and sat down in exhaustion next to Minami. "You did great out there." she said "Thanks, but I'm sure you did better." I told her.

_Round Five_

Himeji was called up to fight against Toshimitsu Kubo, the subject was all subjects. "Huh, I wonder how this fight is gonna turn out." I pondered.

"Hey Harumi,"

"Yeah Minami,"

"Are you working this Saturday?"

"You know, you're the second person that's asked me that today, and yes I am."

"Really, who was the first?"

"Shouko, she said somebody wanted to know."

"Huh, I wonder who." Minami pondered "Yeah, you're not the only one Minami" I replied, and looked over to where Himeji was fighting and watched until a few seconds later, when she won the battle and class F erupted in cheers. Minami and I walked over to where Aki was "Can you believe it Aki, were tied with the top class!" Minami said excitedly.

Himeji was waving at us or more like Aki as she ran over to us. "So, I guess the next match decides who wins." Hideyoshi said and I looked over at him along with Kouta, and Akihisa and they were blown back in nosebleeds. "Yeah, and it's the representative duel." I replied back to him not at all fazed by the way he was holding his chest, as if he was covering his breasts.

_Round Six_

"Alright then, it's time to start the sixth and final round!" Ms. Takahashi announced Yūji and Aki were talking before Yūji walked up the same time Shouko did. "Yūji Sakamoto, class F rep." Yūji announced himself in his usual laidback manner. "Class A representative Shouko Kirishima." Shouko announced herself in her usual manner of mild emotionless/and formalness.

"Alright, what is your subject?" Ms. Takahashi asked "Why don't we mix things up," Yūji started "let's get a restricted Japanese history test," he continued "how about we raise the stakes a little more, elementary level, and limited questions hmm, a perfect score of 100." Yūji finished.

I started to get a little sleepy,"Huh, guess that battle took more energy that I thought." I thought as I yawned, so I lay down and completely ignored the conversation and fell asleep.

* * *

I jolted awake to the sounds of disappointment, I stood up and looked at the screen and saw the results of the test "Oh, so that's what all the sound is about." I said.

* * *

"I didn't think they could actually get worse equipment!" Aki exclaimed a bit mad and started to tear into Yūji's scores of the test. The door suddenly opened and Shouko walked in "Yūji the promise," Shouko said "Yeah I remember, so let's have it what do you want?" he asked while Aki and Kouta were rambling about nonsense in the background. "Yūji, I want you to go out with me." Shouko said.

"I thought you'd given up on that." he replied "I can never give up on this, you're the one I've always liked best." She said "Can I say no?" Yūji asked. "No. You made a promise remember," Shouko started "and now were going out on a date." She finished. "Wait a min-"Yūji was cut off by Shouko knocking him out and walking out of the classroom dragging Yūji with her.

It was silent in the classroom again, "What was that all about?" Minami asked "Don't know, but so sweet." Himeji replied "Shouko has had a crush on Yūji since they were kids, I don't know the full details, though even if I did I still wouldn't share them all." I said.

As everyone else was talking I was rummaging through my bag "Huh, why do I feel like I've forgotten something?" I was pondering that thought when I heard Aki say "Hold on your gonna make me blow through Harumi and I's whole food budget before our parents can send some more money!"

"That's it, I forgot to go food shopping yesterday!" I remembered as I looked out the window "Hmm, it's too late to go now . . . I'll just have to go tomorrow after my shift at the Book store."

**A/N* Hey guys I changed my username to BookReader and AnimeWatcher. So how'd ya like this chapter? Did I do better than the last chapter? I sure hope I did and just so you guys know I'm absolutely horrible at English/Grammar/Spelling and that Microsoft Word is doing most of the work so if any of you know a good beta please PM and/or review there user and I'll check it out. Also I forgot to mention last week I'll only be updating on weekends, and on certain occasions weekdays.**

**{1 I don't know what those cubby/locker things are, but if someone does could you tell me in a review, and if you do thanks a bunch :P}**

**Thanks for the review's Aniwatcher154, and Artemis's Hunter Candace.**

**In response to Artemis's Hunter Candace's review: First off thanks so much for telling me what I did wrong, and I've tried to fix my grammar. Second I'm not that good at drama, but I'm gonna try my hand at it in the future of this story and hopefully get it right, also her background will be explained in season two instead of me putting all the flashback's of the other people I'll do her history. The third and last thing I have to say/type is thank you for reviewing/following my story and I hope you like the chapters to come :P**

**In response to Aniwatcher154's review: First thank you for reviewing, and telling me what I did wrong, I'll try to fix the comma in the list of two but like I said/typed earlier I'm not very good at English but all I can do is try. Second, sorry for not saying I was writing the anime instead of the light novels I'll do that next time I write an anime. Third off, thanks for giving my story a shot and I hope you like the chapters I post in the future :P**

**Lastly the outfit's are on my polyvore account, and the link to both the outfit's and my profile are on my fanfiction profile. Hope to see more of you guys Reviewing/Following/Favoriting/and just reading my story. BookReader and AnimeWatcher out :P**


End file.
